Next stop Death?
by graciekit99
Summary: Méabh has had a hard life but things get even crazier when she gets on the wrong bus full of grim reaper and ends up in 1889
1. Chapter 1

**Grr I got detention today, only good thing im writing this in detention lol. This is short but hopefully y'all like got to be one of those stories I have to many feelings for. Im trying to make the pov's a little different compared to my other stories. First kuro fanfic so be nice. **

**Note:I'm setting this in 1889 but Maebh((pronounced maeve)) is from 2013**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of kuroshitsuji ((only my character))**

The rain lashed down onto the muddy road side where I stood. It had only been rain for half an hour but now has drenched me and made my clothes stick to my body. God knows why the bus is so late, maybe it got stuck in a flood or something. I was waiting the 11pm bus from Northampton to London and hoping that not one person would see me before the bus arrived.

"Oh God,it's never going to stop raining is it"I said to myself as I looked up at the dark, cloudy night sky.

After about 20 minutes the bus finally came down the road and stop to let me on"Whole way miss will be £15 "demanded the driver from the seat.I just dropped the money into the little cash box and went to find a seat.

For the most oddest reson almost every seat was taken but not as odd as everyone of them having office clothes and wearing glasses. Even the driver had glasses. I thought to myself"what the hell is going on here". Im probably dreaming all this but the bruises on my face and arms still were stinging from were I was hit so that snapped me back into reality. I finally found a spare seat at the back of the bus with a few spare seats as well.

After about four or five songs I drifted off into doze only to be woken up by the bus stopping to let someone on.

"Yoww" I rubbed my head were I slipped off the seatand hit my head against the back of a seat which made the people sitting there look round at me"Sorry"i said as I glanced up to see a red head with a chainsaw, a two toned hair guy with a lawnmower and a silver haired man with what looked to be a dog bone biscuit in his mouth.

"Aww shit ,Im seeing things now. How hard did I hit my head"fixing the glasses on my face to see if my eyes were deceiving me.

"Hee hee hee, may we sit here m'lady"asked the silvered hair man stopping beside me. I didn't look up at the three but just nodded my head. I changed the play list on the mp3 player to Taylor Swift's fearless album.

The bus began to move again and the three men started to chat between themselves and every once and awhile turned around to see if I was listening. I wasn't bother to listen till the one with the blonde and black hair asked"Hey little miss were is your death scythe"

I was shocked on what he asked"Hmmm,I don't have one "mumbled very softly"Why did you ask me sama".

Haa haa haa, care to show them you pretty little eyes Maebh-san. I believe they will get a shock" asked the silvered hair man"Everyone calls me The Undertaker"

"Oookk,don't mean to be rude but that's pretty creepy and how do you know my name" I lifted my head up for the first time since they got on to the bus. I tried to moved the random pieces of hair from my face but some always fall back down.

I was looking over at the men's shocked faces a part from Undertaker who looked carefully at the bruises across the right side of my face. I didn't like the feeling how people were probably staring at them. It made me a little frightened but I still have to put a brave face on

"I'm sorry but who are you anyway"I asked with a fake smile.

"Oops, well i'm Grell"said the red head with a cheshire grin"and this is little Ronnie, who i'm warning you is a big flirt"

"I'm not a flirt senpai plus i'm not little,it's just your always wearing heels" huffed Ronald before winking at me.

**Hmm don't know how or were will this story go so im putting a poll up here and also on deviantART to deside want way this story will go. ((deviantART is also graciekit99))**

**Is she good,bad,human, shinigami or demon pick pick pick my readers . And were did she get those bruises from or why was she out so late at night(~)**

**If any of you are reading my this is what makes us girls story it could be Christmas by the time I finish chapter four so just wait kk .**

**Oh and pretty pretty pretty please with a bone biscuits on top read, review and take part in my poll {°~°} slan go foill.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undertaker:Hee hee,I have a little present for you m'dear.**

**Me:*look at book*if thats underwear im going to kill you.**

**Ronald:*looks down at his box for me*well there goes that Christmas present.**

**Grell:I'll take it Ronnie. I can doll up for sebby*grabs box from his hands **

**Me:*opens box slowly and sees bone cookies*WTF*takes a bit only to find bugs at the bottom of the box*AHHHHHH,undertaker .**

**Undertaker:I seam to have put the wrong things in. They were supposed to be mice.**

**Me:Grrr,im giving yall to the count of 10 and I want to be left alone to write*grabs Grells chainsaw*10,9,8,7**

**All three of them:oh shit, RUN!**

**Me:*sighs*I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of its charters. They belong to Yana Toboso. **

**K its now 1:25am starting this chapter bye bye sleep^_^**

**Grell pov**

The girl raised her head brushed the stray peises of hair from her face exposing some nasty looking cuts and bruise from ever bit of skin out in open air. She reminded me of William in the way she was frowning at us like why aren't you doing that paperwork I gave you two weeks ago.

"Well Grell. Ronald, I'm finding this a little to like one of you is going to hurt me, no a fence and as for you undertaker,you are just too creepy and stalker like other than that your a sweetie. How the hell did you know my name"she was backed towards the windows. "That's for me to know and you to find out m'dear"said undertaker with his usual smile that looked like he was a pedo. Well it is undertaker, he can be very dirty minded at times.

"We're not trying to creep you out darling. Emm maybe undie is, he is always creepy believe me. I promise to left you be for the rest of the trip if you please answer something for me"Ok,what is it Grell I don't have all night"she said getting up from her seat.

I signed, she really did remind me of William but..."Well it's just your eyes darling. There not fully shinigami eyes,there are half shinigami and half human" her eyes were green with the slightest bit of yellow in them but had blue in them as well. Curiosity is killng me

**Méabh**

"What's a shinigami" I asked with a puzzled head at them.

"Well there cutie a shinigami is also known as a grim reaper and everyone knows what that is" smecked Ronald"and it also happens to be that everyone on this bus is a shinigami. You probably should go before someone notices your eyes or we're all in shits with will-sinpin"

Oh God what have I gotten myself into,probably the most unluckiest person in the country. I slowly backed away the three men and tried to run to the front of the bus but then all the crap started. The bus suddenly braked as I was running and flug me to the bus only to be stopped by a sharp peicresing pain though my chest

I looked up at a raven haired man standing in front of me. He looks like me in the face but more similar with our eye. We could cut any metal with them. My chest suddenly gotten tight and I can't catch my breath. I looked down to see his death scythe that punch its way true my chest bone. I can't die now I don't want to die here.

"Im so sorry for running into you like that sir"I whispered softly because I'm struggling to breathe and even grasp what's going on. The man looked pretty bad as well. He looks familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. He tried to reach out to grab his scythe but I yanked it out before him. I wiped the blood onto part of the jacket in my hand and then handed it back to him.

"Hope I have not waste to much of your time here sir"i bowed.

I tried to walk out of the bus but was stopped by strong pair of hands that reached around me and grabbed me. It ws Undertaker"Now,Now m'dear your staying with me" whispering into my ear. His hair was now moved away from his face reveling a pair of almost neon green eyes.

"But,sir I have to g-"I was cut off by a hard cough. Looking down ,I noticed my hands were covered in blood but I couldn't tell if it was from my cough or the rest of blood now making a puddle around me and undertaker.

Undertaker pick me up then sumond his death scythe. It was like most people would think the grim reaper would have with the addition of bones on it. "I can fix that little hole right up back at the shop"he gave me a smile but not like the madman ones from beforehand. Suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere"How'd you d-i was cut off again by a cough."Don't speak deary,it's the magic some of us older grim reapers have developed over time". I feel weaker now and my vision has gotten buried. I heard someone say something before I blacked out but I just couldn't make it out

**It's done+ it's now 3:16am ×_×oh god I have school tomorrow as well **

**Ok how was that chapter Now do yall think William ment to hurt her or was it by accident +half grim reaper eyes were is that from ^_^**

**Anyway read which you already did and please review(°~°)**

**Slán go fóill**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. My exams are finished and it's almost Christmas so a early Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Can't wait till Christmas morning im wishing for a grell plusie under the tree oh and season 1+2 of black butler and some new ps3 games or and im really low tech ps2 games. Sorry for telling you my santy list but for some reason it makes me fangirl.**

**Oh and when the **_**writing is like this it's a flashback. **_

**Disclaimer:I do not own black butler or kuroshisuji all are Yana Toboso who is an amazing and far better write than I am ((ya im a crappy fan fic writer))**

**Undertaker pov **

It's been about two days since the little bus incident and Méabh still hasn't moved a pip but that's not worrying me. After all healing can be long and sometimes painful I know this for a fact. The worrying thing is that after we came back to my shop to fix her up Mr Spears came in demanding to see her but I told him that she still hasn't woken up. Well I shan't say he was happy about this.

At the moment in time I'm now putting a blanket over Mr Spears who has not left the shop once and going to check on Méabh who I placed in my bed. I never use the thing, I've gotten so use to late nights and ending up falling asleep in the coffin I was fitting.

**Third person pov**

Undertaker stepped into the back room then lit a candle left on a dressing table. "Now dear miss Méabh if you don't wake up I'm sure Mr Spears will have a breakdown"he kneeled by the bed. "uhhh,shut up I'm trying to sleep and put that candle out"groaned Méabh opening her eye. She looked at undertaker oddly"i haven't been dreaming have I undertaker. I can't remember anything after running up the bus, what happened?"she asked falling back into the bed.

"Well you got stabed in the chest by Grells friend no he's more his lover William T. Spears and loss quite a lot of blo-what's wrong Méabh?undertaker now knew he should have stayed quite. "It's just that name sounds so familiar to me like a memory or dream".

Méabh got up properly out of the bed only to find herself with nothing on and bandages raped around her chest. She grabbed the sheet of the bed to try and hide but undertaker ripped them from her grasp"Now there's no need to hide such a butifule body like that"he slowly walked towards the terrified girl"and what happens in this room stays in this room.

"No,No,No I don't want this to happen again"pleaded Méabh to undertaker who was now almost bending over the girl.

_Méabh was woken by a knock at her door. It was her father"i heard something fall in here I just came in to see if you were ok"he asked. Méabh nodded and after a while they started talking about stuff like school and holidays. She said how she still can't tighten her shoes." here I'll show you"he offered. "But my shoe don't fit on with these pants" _

_Méabh said. "then just take them off. It's not like anyone is going to see". Méabh tuke her pants off then put the shoes on."hmm now take off your top"he commanded."but but I don't have anything on underneath" stuttered Méabh. "I said take it off"he ripped the top off her body the then rest of her underwear. "please please don't hurt me. This is wrong"she pleaded. _

_"What happens in this room stays in this room you got that you piece of shit. Your just like HIM always trying to do the right things but you now what it's all a piece of crap. He though he could just come in and F-U-C-K your mother after me dating her for 3 years even worse she got knocked up. Did you know he came by the outer day wanting to see you so i hit him in the head with the old hammer in the kitchen and slammed the door in his face"._

_He started to touch her in places she only wanted when she got married for her husband to go near she tried to stop him but hit her every time she did so._

_Méabh sort of knew this man wasn't her father but know knew for sure. He got up and walked out of the girls bedroom and left her to gather her though and put her clothes back on. "I can't stay here or worse things could happen to me"she though putting her coat on and grabbing her mp3 player and money from her pink piggy bank then ran out of the house._

_She heard some footsteps behind her but was hit in the head before she could seemwho it unconscious body was graged up the hill and thrown into a car boot. Méabh woke up in the middle of nowhere now covered in brushes and cuts covering most of her legs,arms and face._

_She walked miles and miles till she found her way to Northampton. She stayed there for a few night to see what times the bus to London would come ._

Undertaker now stood behind the girl with his hands raped around her" I'm not going to hurt you m'lady. Im just admiring a human body and all its weaknesses" saying with an evil laugh. Suddenly he kicked her to ground and snapped something at the back of her leg with made a tear come to her eye. He pined her to the ground with his knees and lured on top of her then kissed her deeply.

"STOP THIS NOW UNDERTAKER!"shouted William from the door"I can't believe you would even say things like that to her never mind go and try to fuck her". William pick undertaker off Méabh and flug him across the room then he picked up the bed sheet that had been discarded to the ground and rap it around her" I'm going to get you away from that perv so he can't hurt you any more.

William picked Méabh up now raped in the sheet and made a portal to his apartment in the reaper relm. Once he placed her down on the ground William hear a noise only grell could make.

"William darling your home . I've missed and even that scowl of yours-hey what's she doing here and were is her clothes"asked grell in a red nightdress.

**Well that was an interesting chapter. **

**I'm really not sure what rating this should be T or M but don't get excited I'm not planning any more funny business with undie + what would you can Méabh's memory would it class as the r word or just harassment not really sure myself =/.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are very welcome.**

**Slán go fóill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhhh my head is killing me. Four seasons of hetalia in two days. Too much countries*fall onto the ground*And I still have both seasons of Black Butler to re watch.**

**Anyway really big thanks for liking this story. It's going to stay T but I'm definitely putting some pairing in this chapter. Plus sorry for making Undertaker like that last chapter. I really his ass off but not as much as gotta stop ranting like this. But still read and reviews all are welcome plus have a happy new year dont think I can update before hand ^_^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own kuroshitsuji at all. All charters are Yana Toboso ((one hell of a writer))**

**Méabh pov**

"hmmm,hi" I mumbled at the red head as I hide behind William. I shivered because of the cold wooden floor in my bare feet. Grell noticed"you look freezing come in beside the fire"he dragged me to an arm chair next to the fire then went to retrieve something from a cupboard in the hallway.

I shifted my weight to my right hand side"Thank you sir for getting me out of that tricky situation. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort". I looked up at William with sorry eyes. This was the first time I probably looked at him. We sorta looked alike in the face and eyes but his had more of a golden touch than blue.

"You have no need to apologise to me Méabh. In fact I should be the one apologising for ever leveling you in that horrible place. I should of maned up to my mistake and excepted whatever punishment the higher ups would give me but I didn't know what they would have done to you"he brock into a sob. I tried to recall anything that would help explain what was just said and then something came.

_It was a dull rainy day outside and i sat at my deck looking out at it. The teacher droned on about the Romans when I seen someone all dressed in black with a rugsack in his hand come up the pate and true the playground. I tried to for get what I seen and got back to doing the questions that were written on the white board but the the door opened and the man came in. I looked around noticing not one person in the classroom even seen him make his way down the room to my desk at the very back. I never liked people right on top of me or judging. He stopped at my deck and pulled out a small glasses case with little silver roses on it and put it under the deck in the little cubby hole underneath. Then he bowed and suddenly just dissappeared right in front off me._

_I went home that night leveling the case under the desk wondering what was the use of glasses if I could see perfectly well. I went to bed after a bad fight with mum and nana still pondering this. The next morning I awoke with a really bad headache , it wasn't till I got on the bus did I realise my eyesight had became blury. In class I opened the glasses case to see a pair of black glasses with no bottom rim and little red roses on the side. I thought they were beautiful and put them on straight away. I could see clearly now but how could of my eyes gotten so bad after one day._

"Sir please stop crying your glasses are full of tears and tears are hard to get of the lenses"i tried to clear the tears off his face but they wouldn't stop falling. We stayed by the fire for some time waiting for Grell to back but he never did. William finally stopped crying and asked" Méabh do you like your glasses". I smiled warmly at him and tuck them off" I gotta say they fit my face perfectly. It's odd how I could see fine when I received them but the next day I couldn't see a stitch and the glasses were perfect prescription too".

"I wasn't sure if you would like them or not. I picked the shape but got stumped on colaer so Grell picked. As for lenses most reapers have the same eyesight so I went with that. However I don't know how your eyes could have gotten so bad that fast it usually takes a week or two that's why trainees hate the glasses because there eyes are changing differently". He finished what he was saying but I still was confused.

"I understand some of this but why me? I'm not a reaper or a trainee. I not important nor rich. I can't change the world or save a life. Why me?" His face turned from a smile to serious after I said that."You are important to me. You mean the world to me. You probably know this but that vile man your mother married is not your father an...d probably should have said this first but I...I'm your father". A sadness came to his voice and I could tell he was ashamed for not telling me out straight.

I hugged him hard and started to cry."Please"i whispered burying my head into his chest"Please don't ever leave me again. Okay. And does this mean I'm a reaper like you" William or should I say father stiffened when I said this" You are only half grim reaper because your mother is human but yes you are a reaper like me. Now there is something else I have to tell you. That vile monster you had to live with was a demon. I killed him a few hours after he bet you up but his memory didn't show where he dumped you so I couldn't find you and I wasn't expecting to see you on the bus. Hmm it's gotten late"he looked up at the clock over the mantelpiece. It read 3.45 in the morning.

"I thought Grell would come back with something for me to wear but he must have fallen asleep somewhere. Maybe you can bring me something to wear father"we both smiled at this and he picked me up and brought me out into the hallway that led to the stairs. We made are way up and past two different bedroom. I heard snoring from both doors."Do you share this house we other people"I asked.

Father laughed"Yes I share with Grell and Ronald and sometimes Alan and Eric but they like to travel so are not always around. It can be a full house at times and I hope you can make it fuller". We stopped outside one of the door. Father opened it and led me in. It was a plain room with cream walls and oak floors. There was a big bed in the middle of the room .

"Oh great, bed"i ran up to the bed and got in but it wasn't till I was comfortable did I remember I had only a bedsheet on me"aww shit I don't want to get up and change". I heard some grumbles from behind father and it seams Grell has finally woke up"I'm sorry for falling asleep Will~. I found some dresses for Méabh to wear"he gave them to father and he brought them in and left them at the end of the bed then he kissed my forehead and left the room keeping the door a little open.

I pulled off my glasses and placed them under the pillows and drifted off to sleep trying to sum up what just happened.

**Pww finished**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Hi everyone I just couldn't wait till after new year so here is chapter 5. I ate too much food I put on a stone in two weeks that can't be good. Anyway I'm getting my hair done and it's going to be RED! But not Grell red more natural^_^ colour of red**

**Grr I should sleep it 1:30 in the morning and I need to do shopping later in the morning lol. I deleted most of my fanfics cuz they were shit so I'm going to try and find the very first ones I wrote ((little less shit)) Sorry its not black butler they're house of anubis.**

**I actually wrote them for English class but thank god the teacher don't know what was going on. Sure I have only been writing fanfic for a year and boy have things changed in that year.**

**I got new friends and a new taste in music. I ran away and I really don't recommend it. I went to my first comic con and definitely got into comics. Then into black butler thanks to my bff and she won't even watch it anymore ((not going into detail))I started to cosplay.**

**Im ranting again and it was a big on oops.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own black butler and all characters are Yana Toboso but mine^_^**

**Méabh pov **

I woke up to the noise of shouting and really off key singing oh and sounds like someone just fell down the stairs. Grrr can't I get one descent nights sleep. I sat up in the bed and looked for my glasses. I ended up finding them on the floor. I remembered that there were some dresses to wear but it seems that Grell only has red.

I walked over to the door to peak out and noticed at fathers door was open. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed a shirt and pants. I quickly ran over into the room and grabbed the smallest shirt and pants I could find then ran back to my room and shut the door. The shirt was fine but pants were a bit long even with the pair of heels that were left. I ran down the stairs hoping I wouldn't fall.

Stopping outside the kitchen door and listening to see if anyone was in there but I only hear two people chatting away so I walked in like every was normal. At the table were two men I hadn't seen before one had brown hair and the other more of a dirty blond. I guessed they were Alan and Eric.

"You don't know were I can find some tread a needle and a pair of scissors" I asked them politely. The two both looked at each other for a minute then back to me"There should be some in the press by the stove"said the man with the blonde hair. "Who are you? Avn't seen you around the dispatch before. Are you one of Ronald's dates?"

Just then Grell and Ronald came in"Oh morning darling,see you've meet the love bird couple Alan and Eric. Alan has brown hair and Eric has blonde"he smiled. I looked back over at the couple and seen they blushing madly. Then noticed what I was wearing"Darling why aren't you wearing those lovely red dresses I left for you. You look like a girl version of Will~".

I started to laugh really hard"So William hasn't told you anything about me has he" I finally stop laughing at sat down on the table by Eric" Where is William anyway. He wasn't in his bedroom this morning which reminds me were you singing this morning cause it woke me up as well as shouting and who fell down the stairs".

Grell looked up"Well me and Ronnie were fighting because of my singing then I pushed him down the stairs". I looked over at Ronald who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Suddenly a pigeon came in the open window by the sink. Pigeons not are scary but it still made my scream.

"Finally someone who screams louder that Grell-senpai"said Ronald running around the room trying to catch the pigeon falling over a large pile of I think its paperwork and tried to grab the table clot to break his fall but well wiped it off the table and everything on it.

All of us looked at Ronald who had a piece of toset in his hair and tea down his shirt. We didn't notice William come into the room to see what the heck was all the noise about till Grell shouted William~.

I had to look twice to take it in. He was in one of Grells red dresses, his hair looked like he slept in the middle of a field which isn't very comfortable and well he was in my glasses. I tuck off the glasses and only realised they weren't mine"Opps I think these are your"handing the pair to him and grabbing the right glasses"Hmm why are you in a dress"asked Alan.

"I was put in it by Méabh then she put in the attic and locked the door. It seems she is quite a sleep walker"said an annoyed father looking at me with on of his death glares"I'm sorry but I have no control on what I do when I sleepwalk and I don't even have memory of doing anything thing like that father" I pouted sending a death glare back to him.

"Did you just call him FATHER"shouted Ronald,Grell,Alan and Eric. I quickly looked over at father who gave a small smile at me" She did just call me father because I am her father but I must warn you if you mention this to the higher ups they will have my head and her life. Méabh stop calling me father, it's far to formal. Dad will do just fine" I walked over to him and hug him. "You should get out of that dress you don't look flatter in red" I added.

After dad went upstairs to change I set out to fix the table up but then a thought came to mind"what would the higher ups do to us if they ever found out". The thought frightened me .

**Third person pov**

Méabh fix the table with Alan's help then all four of them sat down together "So you are William's dauther"asked Eric looking down. I answered with a nod."So that means he's been fucking with not just me" complained Grell.

"I can't believe you just said that Grell it was sorta hurtful "I mumbled softly but reapers must have great ears because everyone heard"Oh darling I didn't mean it. I'm just jealous cuz I can't have the joy of having children"he smiled looking down at his stomach.

"Did you know I was raised by a demon for a father and I never knew. He hated me and bet me most nights to the point my bedroom was pure red with my blood. That's why I didn't put the dresses on. The colour scars me. One time my little baby sister came in after I got bet and stayed with me trying to stop me crying. Her name was Ruby and that was the colour she died in"Méabh put her head on the table and looked straight across the table to a crying Alan.

"I never knew a colour could be so much of an impact to a persons life"Ronald said leaning on Grell. Grell was balling his eyes out after all his favorite colour is red. After a few minutes to came down Grell spoke up"Name:Ruby May Miller Date of birth:Decmber5th 2010 Date of death:August 1st 2013 Age:3 Cause of death:blood loss from large open wounds Remarks:N/A. I was the one who reaped her soul. We reapers sometimes have to go to different times to reap souls".

Méabh bust out crying just as William came back in his normal clothes to a room of sobbing people. "I'm gone for ten minutes and everyone truns to sobbing babys. Pull yourselfs together remember that we are reaper. We do are job with no emotions. And do remember we all have work in half an hour". Méabh looked up at him with red eyes"Everybody tells me to move on but I can't there's no remadi to memory. Every time I close my eyes I see her. I could had did something to save her but I let her die. It won't leave my head I wish I could have died with her".

William picked the crying girl up and hugged her like a rag doll then said" I would never let you die amd never say anything like that again ok sweetheart"William gave her a small smile and she giggled back"Did you just call me sweetheart"

**Well that was very emotional don't you think anyway I may have put some song lyrics in by accident if you like lana del rey you'll find them no problem. Really sorry if it's crazy in parts it's really late now(=_=)zzzz.**

**Do tell me what you think so far and if you hate tell me^_^, **

**Don't know why I'm putting this in but oh well my playlist from this chapter**

**liberty party (KENN)**

**tennis courts (lorde) **

**born to die (lana del rey)**

**royals (lorde)**

**safe and sound (taylor swift)**

**don't you worry child (swedish house mafia)**

**dark paradise (lana del rey)**

**falling ( the civil wars)**

**girl with the red ballon (the civil wars)**

**Slán go fóill.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello chapter 6 here. I'm full on coffee cake yummy. Little bit of drame in this chapter higher ups and a lose demon in the dispatch =) hope y'all like. I need help with the summary badly if anyone could help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or its characters. All are Yana Toboso's creations.**

**Third person pov**

Everyone went to the dispatch for work including Méabh. After William set work for everyone to keep them occupied, he led Méabh to the very top floor" Every reaper has to be known to the higher ups even if they are only half. Don't say anything about us or me hurting you by accidentally okay" William looked deep into her eyes as they stopped outside the office"And only use your middle name to them". Méabh gave a confused look and asked" What's the problem with my name. It's only a -" she was cut off by Undertaker come walking down the hallway towards them.

"Ah there you are Mr. Spears. I need to talk to you about something private if you would give my a minute"he said not even looking down at the girl slowly moving away from them and towards the office door."If the matter is of that much importants then speck now. I have far too much work to deal with "William said pinching the briagh of his nose then turned to Méabh"You better go. The higher ups don't like waiting". Then he walked down the hall with undertaker by his side .

Meabh walked into the office. The office was considerably large with four large desks around the outside of the room and a small table and chair in the middle. Méabh used her common sense and sat down quietly at the table.

Suddenly she was meet by four people. Two were men wearing something like undertaker wore and the two other were women. One was wearing something you would see on a celitc goddess and the other what the antaict Romans wore. They all had green-yellow eyes but didn't wear glasses like the rest of the reaper needed but the one thing that stood out about them was the sudden chill in the room when they came.

"Why are you here child? State your business"asked the celitc looking woman. She sounded even more stricter than William but still held some kindness in it. " sent me here saying that the higher up liked to know all the reapers even if they are only half reaper, miss". Méabh tried so stop shaking but nervous got the better of her.

Méabh head lay low but one of them lifted a small scroll from her dress then opened and started to look for something"Please state your name date of birth and death and this is rare I ask in your human life have you came across demons or angles before".

"Im sorry miss but I have not died I'm still alive"meabh said lifting her head to show them her eyes. The older adults looked in amazement for a minute till one of the men ask "It has been some time since we had half reaper and half human in our mist. I do believe it's been amost 900 years. Now do please tell us how this came to be".

Méabh signed"My name is Emily Spears I was born in 1st of August 1999 and well I was waiting for the bus to London but got on a different one full of reaper. I talked to some of them and then thay introduced me to then he brought me here". She cut out little bits but hesated on the last name. No way would she take that evil man second name or her mothers so she just hoped that they wouldn't ask to much.

"Do you even know what year it is little one"asked the Roman looking woman. "I do believe it's 2014 is it not but I haven't known the date for some weeks at this stage"replied Méabh or should we say Emily.

The four adults looked at each other with concerned looks the the celtic looking one said" Now this is quite rare, a half human that went back in time. Child today is January 2nd 1889. If I am to bold to ask do you have anything on since you share the same name".

Just then Undertaker came in the door "Ahh sorry of interrupting but you sent for me to help judge this little one"he said with that usual creepy smile that sent a shiver down Emily's back.

"Yes we did Adrian and it seems this has gotten odder. Have you ever seen a half reaper time travel and not even notice"they asked. Undertaker smiled knowing the exact answer but knew it would be best not to say it."Well it is not common for reaper to change time but since there are very little amount of half reapers there would be one or two that could and it seems this cute little kitten is lucky she can. Only trouble with this is they don't have enough power to bring them back to the correct time and are stuck in the place they landed".

He finished explaining then put his arm around Emily. She tried to scrum out of them but the more she moved the tighter his grasp on her got. She notice the higher ups didn't even question undertaker his actions."I am sorry for my actions and thoughts from the outer day. I should have warned you I seek love from anyone I find fasanating"said Undertaker not even hiding what he said.

"Undertaker what do you find so fasanating about me. I'm notting more than a little door mouse in a large house". Emily looked into the retired reapers eyes and felt like she would melt. "The fact that you can lie about anything and your heart beat dose not go up. You are thinking your died or asleep and not one bit is real but m'lady this is far from a dream and that little maker on your chest provides evidence"

Emily was amazed on what just happened. How could he tell all the lieing. She leaded in more to seen what Undertakers reaction would be and it seams he has a tickley spot on his stomach. The giggle made things sureal then one of the higher ups spoke"You never answered two questions I've asked first was have you came across any demons or angels and do you have anything to ".

"I don't really know how to put this but I was sorta raise by a demon for a father. I don't know who my father was or is but he was definitely a reaper cause mother is human. Hmm I don't think I have anything to "Emily replied finally getting out of Undertakers arms.

The higher ups raise an eyebrow to her expectation then spoke in hushed tones low enough so she couldn't hear but Emily could tell Undertaker could hear every last pip.

After a few minutes discussing the matter the older adults gave there dission;Emily would stay as a reaper as long as she all the rules but if she broke even one rule she would be put before daeth. She won't be allowed to work a proper job in the dispatch but stuck doing dirty work for everyone.

Emily bowed then headed out of the room will Undertaker stayed to discuss different matter. She had almost fallen asleep when she seen Alan come down the hall looking very worried"Hey Alan what's wrong you look pretty bad". Alan gave her a notting to worry about smile but Emily grabbed his arm before he could run off again.

"It's...it's... There is a demon lose somewhere in the dispatch. It's hunting for someone and ...and people are getting banged up bad. Please don't tell William I said this to you he told me not to say a thing"he mumbled. They then both here Undertaker chough behind them."How much did you hear Undertaker"Emily asked grimly knowing who the demon was.

"This morning when I was talking to William trying to apologise for that thing when we came across someone who was betten pretty badly and they smelled of demon that when the alarm was raised. How the blasted thing got in is beyond me but I'm sure you know who the person is don't you"

Emily looked up at both of them and nodded slowly"We are in shits now guys".

**Next chapter will probably be the last so any suggestions to top this off are welcome. Only notice I write my best stuff in the middle of the night its 4:25 am and that's probably the best chapter I wrote before.**

**Anyway read and review(( and if you hate do tell ))**

**Slán go fóill**


End file.
